Magdus Irondawn
Magdus Irondawn is the Clan Lord of the Doomforge Clan that is a member of Karak Azul, and makes its home within the Thaig Molten Core. History Early History Turning the Tide : '' "The Goblins were crawling up the mines that we had spent centuries building. They were clawing at the graves of our ancestors. It was well within our right to go to whatever means we had at our disposal to deal with them."'' : -Unknown Iron Dwarf The fall of Karak Eight Peaks and the disasters following this had left Karak Azul with no choice when it came to their choices. They would fight to the death and die in their homes. The Iron Dwarf Clan would put all of their resources into fortifying the Hold, and for two years as the outlying mines, and Thaigs fell the defences of Karak Azul were constructed. When finally the Skaven, and Goblins hit their defences they took incredible casualties but the Dwarves were damaged as well leading to a war of attrition that the Dwarves could not win. In this dire last hour for the Hold one of their brightest smiths in the form of Master Smith Burninate would construct tools of fighting called the Golums of whom were metalic fighting machines that used the souls of perished Dwarves to control themselves. In this way he used the ancient souls found throughout the hundreds of cemetaries in Karak Azul, and the multitude of dead from the recent fighting to power up his massive Golum forces. With the Golums on their side the forces of the Iron Dwarves would beat back the Goblins and Skaven and clear out much of the Hold outside of the deepest levels of the Hold itself. "The Golum were not enought though.The Skaven had overwhelmed our lower mines, and the Thaigs had all fallen. We needed more power if we were going to reclaim what was ours, and once again the moral cost could not be taken into account" -Magdus Irondawn The Hold secure the majority of the Iron Dwarves went about rebuilding the Hold as it had been, but some Dwarves felt that the excistence of Skaven in the lower mines was an insult to everything they stood for and could not be allowed to continue. Led by Magdus Irondawn a faction of the Iron Dwarf Clan called the Doomforge Clan would form under his leadership and they would begin to practise the ancient art of Magi that was forbidden amongst the Dwarves. The Doomforge discovered quickly that the Dwarves were not naturally adapted to the use of Magi, and needed to gain an upper hand if they wanted to gain the power required. In order to do this they searched the ancient catacolmbs which were now completely barrren of the gaurds that usually protected them and in these they discovered the Elemental creature Ragnaros. They would travel to the Thaig Molten Core where they found both the massacred former Dwarven residents but also a giant cavern that had been blocked by the former Dwarves and left alone by the Skaven invaders. They would open the cavern and inside find the Elemental Ragnaros of whom they promised to worship if only Ragnaros would grant them Magi abilities. Ragnaros was stuck inside the Cavern no matter what so he needed a way to get out and decided that these Doomforge Clan Dwarves were his way out. Ragnaros would grant them some of his Magi abilities and in return he made them promise to set him free from his prison. Magdus would agree to this and the Doomforge would resetlle Molten Core, while they built up their strength. As the Doomforge Dwarves rebuilt their strength and Ragnaros empowered them Magdus would contact Pelver the Dark Keeper who would join the power of his Dark Iron Dwarves to the power of the Doomforge in order to defeat the Skaven deep in the tunnels. : "We silently built our strength in the dark. In the dark we worked towards creating a future for our children that would not lead to them being forced to fight the Skaven in the dark for the rest of their lives. The future I saw was one that led to our homes being free of the infection that the rats, and goblins brought with the." : -Magdus Irondawn Years past as the Dark Iron Dwarves built up their strength and the Doomforge became more and more powerful until finally they had their powerbase and they moved in a massive force towards Karak Azul. Not wishing to fight their own the Iron Dwarves would allow them entry and the two forces would enter the deepest parts of the Hold and combining the power of the Golums, and the Magi of the Doomforge they would push the Skaven completely out of the Hold, and seal the tunnels behind them. After this dramatic move the power had shifted amongst the Clans of the Iron Dwarves as the Doomforge, and Dark Iron Dwarves had dramatically increased their power base. The Emperor would hand over Molten Core, and much of the western realm of Karak Azul to the Doomforge Dwarves to appease them, and the Dark Iron Dwarves were given much of the southern realm as their reward. Category:High Dwarf Category:People Category:Magi Category:Doomforge Clan Category:Karak Azul Category:Dwarf